The present invention relates generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, relates to a self-powered remote sensor system configured to wirelessly communicate acquired data to a location remote from the sensor.
During operation of any multi-component system it is often desirable to acquire data associated with operation of such systems. From larger systems, such as turbine engines commonly employed in the fields of aviation and energy generation, to comparatively small devices such as compressors and/or pumps of household devices, it is often advantageous to acquire as much data as is practical in determining the operational condition and/or efficiency of the system/device. For larger systems such as the aircraft/utility turbine engines, the real-time operational data is generally acquired only periodically by connecting a plurality of interconnected sensors to the turbine. The sensors are often connected to a common power source and a data acquisition system. Due to the relatively complex wiring required to interconnect the plurality of sensors to the power source and data base, such data acquisition is often a time consuming and costly endeavor. Additionally, due to the relatively complex nature of the engine systems, extensive amounts of data associated with operation of the system is acquired. Such comprehensive testing of the engine is only periodic and must be ground based to support the complex wiring of the sensors and system components required to acquire the desired data. Accordingly, such systems are incapable of providing real-time or in-use operating data associated with operation of the engine.
Monitoring of smaller ground based components such as compressors, pumps, fans, and turbines could also benefit from enhanced operational monitoring. That is, similar to the larger systems, periodically equipping these devices with a sensor to determine the operational condition of the component is time and labor extensive. Often, a technician or service personnel must remove the target component from a larger apparatus, position a sensor configured to monitor a desired parameter in the component, connected a power source to the sensor, and maintain a sensor output connection and the power source connection during acquisition of the operational data, and then remove the monitoring system and reattach the target component to the apparatus. Such systems are labor and time intensive to implement.
Furthermore, the monitoring of rotating components of a system is particularly problematic. The acquisition of operational data associated with the rotational elements commonly involves the implementation of slip rings or other specially designed fixture elements to allow free rotation while ensuring connectivity between the sensor and the power source and database/control of the monitoring system. Such monitoring systems require extensive set-up and/or manufacture time to maintain the connectivity between the rotationally associated components. That is, acquiring data that is preferably monitored from either a sensor in direct contact with the rotating component or from a sensor position that is remote from an axis of rotation of the rotating component requires relatively complex fixturing to ensure connectivity between the sensor and the power source, a control, and an output display remote from the sensor.
Understandably, other non-rotational systems/devices suffer from similar drawbacks as discussed above. Regardless if the monitored apparatus includes rotational or moveable parts, the periodic connecting of the monitoring systems thereto is time consuming and labor intensive. Such monitoring procedures are ill-equipped to acquire data associated with in-use operation of the apparatus. That is, often the device, or subcomponent thereof, must be removed from service to allow connection of the monitoring system thereto. Such monitoring procedures decrease the operational efficiency of the monitored device by requiring that the device be removed from service, or its operational environment, during monitoring.
Furthermore, the periodic nature of such monitoring allows for an undesired operational condition to exist for an undesired duration. That is, if an undesired operational condition propagates shortly after completion of a periodic monitoring event, the undesired operational condition may not be discovered under a subsequent periodic monitoring event thereby allowing the device to operate under less than desired conditions. Such operation generally decreases the operation efficiency of the device and increases the potential of device damage or breakdown due to improper operation.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a system and monitoring method capable of real-time in-use operational monitoring of a device.